


Steve Rogers: Super House Husband Extraordinaire

by stonysluts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Steve is so cute, Superhusbands, tony is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonysluts/pseuds/stonysluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Steve is super submissive and a housewife and everyone sees it but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers: Super House Husband Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Another fic written by me and non beta-ed!  
> Enjoy ^^

Steve groaned as Tony's fingers clenched against his tight hole. He rutted in anticipation for his husband's cock.  
It wasn't like he really needed it or anything but it was definitely nice to have. Steve winced as Tony shoved himself, rather forcefully he might add, into him. 

"Sorry", Tony murmured huskily. Steve kissed his forehead in acceptance. 

So what if Steve just so happened to prefer being on the bottom with his legs up, it didn't make him submissive.  
Right?

\-------------------

Steve hummed as he took out the frosting from the cabinet. He loved to cook, especially since Tony loved his cooking.

He was baking a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Tony's favorite.

Steve smiled when Tony walked by him to get coffee

"You were made for the kitchen I swear."

Ordinarily, Steve would thank him and give him a kiss but this time...

This time Steve was perplexed to say the least. 

Baking..did it make him effeminate? A sissy?

And just what did Tony mean by this? His conscience told him Tony only meant what he said but his gut told him differently. After all the things Steve's seen and been through, he knows his guts right about this.

He got his answer when he felt Tony's hand slap his ass as he walked back to the lab.

\----------------------  
Still, Steve's hunch could be wrong, he was almost positive he was wrong.

He cut the sandwich in half and poured the coffee. Tony would be happy about this. He did work long hours and sometimes Steve wouldn't see him for more than 10 hours at a time which Steve found pretty understandable considering its Tony.

He smiled as he picked up the tray and walked down the stairs. 

"Oh hey" Tony said kissing Steve's cheek. He picked up the sandwich "you didn't have to do this y'know."  
  
"How else can I get you to eat like a normal person?" Steve grinned.

Tony bit into the sandwich and said with a mouthful "This is why I married you." 

That feeling came back and Steve really began to wonder. Slowly he walked over to his husband and kissed him before leaving in a daze.

\------------------  
Steve climbed into bed and opened his book which currently, was about the medias emphasis on society in the past century. It was a good reason if Steve did say so himself. And he did.

Tony walked into the room frowning.

"Where did you put my PJs?"

"Second drawer on the right."

"Thanks honey."

Steve frowned. Just because he did the laundry didn't make him a girl.

And maybe he admittedly enjoyed Tony coming home and dinner was on the table and Tony would say I'm home babe and Steve would smile...

Its really not that important.

Steve is Steve and Tony is Tony. Nothing more nothing less.

\---------------------  
Steve sat his book down in annoyance, Tony was supposed to be in bed hours ago!

Just what was so important that Tony , his husband,t he one Steve bends over backwards for, cant come up the stairs and simply go to bed.

He promised he would tonight. Its past midnight and Steve is annoyed.

He gets up and marches downstairs ready to tell Tony that as man he should keep his word even if its impossible, he should at least try.

"Tony, I have had it up to here with your bullshit. You are a man you should at least have the common decency to hold up to your word. You are an-"

"Asshole. I know."

"S-so you should AT LEAST hold up to your commitments!"

" Well Steve I'm cleaning up right now since it's 3 in the morning."

"Its 3!! Tony this is what I'm talking about you always do this you-"

"Work yourself too hard, I know."

"W-well you shouldn't !" Steve was running out of things to say. 

"I think little Stevie stayed up passed his bedtime."

"You have some nerve you-"

Tony kissed him, his breath warm against his skin.  
"......"  
"I don't believe it but Steve Rogers has been kissed in submission."

With that Tony rubbed the left over oil stains on the rag and threw it on the table.

Steve made a mental note to come down here and clean the lab up.

"I am not submissive."

"Sure you aren't."

"I am a man, Tony."

"Have you looked into the mirror Mrs. Doubtfire?"

"Isn't that the movie where the guy dresses up as a women? What does that have to do with the conversation we're having?"

"Its past your bedtime honey. You're all frazzled out."

"Are you calling me a cross dresser!?! I am no such thing."

"Steve let's go to bed, please. Just forget what I said." Tony rubbed his temples, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Not until you tell me what you meant!"

"You cook and you clean. You are a housewife."  
"Im not."  
Tony looked over at the clock and moaned "I have zero energy to fight with you. Let's go to bed."

"Fine bit you're sleeping on the couch."

Tony snorted "just like a woman."

"Well since. You think that you can sleep on the couch for the rest of the week."

Tony rolled his weary eyes "whatever."

Steve hummed and kissed Tony softly "goodnight."

\-----------------------  
The next time Steve gets that funny feeling he's in the grocery store with Natasha on his right. He picked up a lemon as he listened to her tell him how her vacation was. he stop in mid-step and almost dropped the lemon.

Natasha blinked. "What?"

"Oh, I left the cookies in the oven, I hope Tony smelled them and turned the oven off."

Natasha rolled her eyes " if he manages to get out the lab"

Steve sighed. " When we get back I have to iron his dress shirts, he has a meeting tomorrow. "

"Um, doesn't the maid do that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, I fired her. There's no use in spending money when I'm perfectly capable of doing it. Besides, we're married its my job to take care of the house."

"I forgot you're a bottom sometimes until you say these things." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"A bottom? What's that?"

"I think it would be better if you googled it Cap."

She walked ahead of him to get a bag of apples and dumped them in the cart.

Steve frowned. Was it weird that he enjoyed cooking and cleaning for Tony? He didn't think so. He was Tony's husband, it was his job to. Natasha's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"By the way, when you coming over? Clint and I miss hanging out with you."

"How about Friday?"

\------------------------------

Steve entered the lab frowning once again. He's had enough of this funny feeling, it was time to address it.

"Tony, I have a question."

" Uh huh."

"Do you think that I um, that I'm a housewife."

"Do you cook, clean, and do laundry?"

"Yes."

"Do you iron my clothes?"

"Yeah, I still don't see how that-"

"Then Steve you have you're an answer."

"I don't think those things make me a housewife. I just thought its what I'm supposed to do."

"Well why?"

"I was raised that way, I couldn't do things like normal boys because I was always sick, it was the way my mom raised me."

"Uh huh." Tony said tinkering with one of his gadgets.

"And then Natasha called me a bottom and when I asked what it was and she told me to Google it. By the way, what is a bottom?"

"You."

"Tony!" Steve took the gadget out of his husbands hands. Tony whined. "It means you're submissive."

"!!"

"Before you give yourself a heart attack old man, you have to understand that just because your submissive that it doesn't mean you're not necessarily a man. You're like a mix between a stepford wife and a house husband."

"I'm a man."

"There's nothing wrong with being submissive, Steve its really not that bad. It could be worse you could be like Clint."

Steve laughed. He guess that could be true.

"Think of it like this, you're a super house husband."

"Is that even a word."

"Of course it is. It's a Stark word, now give me back my carborater."

Steve hummed. "I was actually thinking you could work on", he moved closer " super house husband for a little bit. Its been a while y'know."

Tony laughed and pulled Steve down for a kiss. 

He broke the kiss suddenly, "Depends. Do I still have to sleep on the couch?"

"Tony!"

"Alright, alright."


End file.
